Madison Paige
Madison Paige is one of four lead playable characters in Heavy Rain. Madison is a young reporter living alone in the city. Suffering from crippling insomnia and nightmares, she often finds herself checking into local motels for the night -- the only place she can relax. Madison is played by British model Jacqui Ainsley who also provides the facial motion capture. Dialogue is done by American actress Judi Beecher. Character Information The player first meets Madison in her apartment. She is an insomniac and suffers from nightmares. When we first play as Madison, we venture around her apartment trying to make her sleepy later in the level she is attacked by several masked assailants who eventually slit her throat. She awakes abruptly, realising it was yet another nightmare. She then checks into a motel, stating that for some reason she sleeps better in motels. This is where she has a chance encounter with Ethan Mars. Noticing that he is in pain from one of his previous ordeals, Madison pledges to help him. As the game furthers along this begins to become a pattern. Madison and Ethan are given the oppurtunity to become entangled in romance. This is subjective however as it is possible to take their role together in a different, separate direction. Madison can also appear prominently in the game's climax. In one of numerous scenarios, She can single-handedly fight the Origami Killer atop the Warehouse rooftop and can be saved at the last minute by Ethan or Jayden. Another scenario shows her arriving on the scene and avoiding being taken into custody by police by fleeing inside the Warehouse with the use of her motorcycle. She also informs Ethan not to venture outside the building alone. Helping Ethan When Madison helps Ethan escape in Fugitive, Madison gets herself into life-threatening situations. One is where she gets into the doc's place. If she drinks the poison or is knocked down by the bat, she will wake up tied up. The doc is about to cut her up before the doorbell rings. If Madison escapes she and the doc have a battle to the death. Later she goes into The Blue Lagoon, and she will try and get to Paco, the manager, to find out why he rents the apartment Ethan cut off his finger in. Madison is held at gun point if she tries to leave. She can grab onto a lamp and knock Paco out. When Madison gets her information, a guard wants to know what is happening. Madison then will either pretend to have sex or let up. Madison then leaves. When she finds out who is the killer is, she leaves to his place. Here she is trapped in a burning house, whether or not she found out where Shaun Mars is being held captive. Madison could die from either the fire, the explosion from the gas canister or suicide. If she survives, Madison will then have the option to phone Norman Jayden or Ethan Mars to tell them where he is. If she survives to participate in the climax at the warehouse her role can play out several different ways. If Jayden and Ethan both make it to the warehouse, Madison will not chase Scott Shelby. However, if just Ethan or Jayden shows up, she will chase Scott Shelby, and possibly be saved by the other character that shows up. If she is still alive and shows up alone, Madison will chase Shelby, but still can survive. Points Where the Character can Die *''The Doc (By being drilled into by The Doc) *''The Doc ''(By having her throat cut with a hand-held band-saw) *''Killer's Place ''(By being suffocated by smoke) *''Killer's Place ''(By being burnt alive) *''Killer's Place ''(By jumping out the window) *''The Old Warehouse (During the fight with the Origami Killer) Romance Madison can develop a rather intimate relationship with Ethan Mars, and the player later has the option of consummating their relationship. Trivia *When Madison checks into the Cross Road motel in "First Encounter" the receptionist states that her age is 27 (this could just be because the receptionist is a creepy pervert). However, if Madison dies at any time during the course of the game, the gravestone in the ending "Dead Heroine" states that she was born in 1981, making her 29-30 years old in 2011 (the year the game takes place). *In Heavy Rain: The Taxidermist, you play as Madison. *There are three points during the game which display this character with some frontal nudity (no genitals are ever shown) -- a shower scene in her apartment, a stripping scene at the Blue Lagoon, and a potential sex scene with Ethan Mars. *Her weapon of choice is a Beretta Tomcat 3032 kept in her hand bag. *Madison Paige is modeled and voiced by Jacqui Ainselyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jacqui_Ainsley, a english model. She also helped with the motion capturing. *In various points in the game Madison Paige mentions shes a Journalist and a photograhper. Profile Name: Madison Paige Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Possibly Late 20's) Status: Depends on characters actions ''' '''Hair Color: Black, Touch of brown Eye Color: Brown Occupation: Journalist Category:Characters